1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a phone charging system, and more specifically, to a retractable charging system for a phone case.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell phone cases are well known in the art and are effective means to protect the phone from damage during use. FIG. 1 depicts a case 101 having a body 103 contoured similar to the outside surface of a phone (not shown) and configured to securely engage with and protect the phone during use.
Phone charging electrical systems are also well known in the art and are adapted to provide the phone with electrical energy. FIG. 2 depict a conventional charging system 201 having a wall adapter 203 and a phone cord 205. The phone cord 205 includes a USB connector 207 and a phone adapter 209; both being attached to an electrical conductor 211. The wall adapter 203 includes a body 213 with a USB port 217 configured to engage with USB connector 207 and a plurality of metal terminals 215 in communication with the port 217.
During use, the owner will connect the terminals 215 to a wall outlet and engage the USB connector 207 with USB port 217. Thereafter, the owner connects the phone adapter 209 to the phone for charging.
A common problem associated with the above-described process of charging the phone is that the owner will typically carry the charger system 201 during travels, which in turn can create a carrying burden.
Although great strides have been made in the area of phone cases and charging systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.